Super Cells
by BeingTaylor
Summary: Let's go Storm Chasing. (Modern AU)
1. Prologue

(Disclaimer- I most definitely don't own RotG or Mountain Dew)

Prologue

"Honestly, I don't know hay I volunteered to ride with you." A 24 year old Australian, with purposely dyed gray hair, young man who went by the name Aster, complained.

"Honestly, how many more times are you going to repeat that?" The 20 year old 'naturally' white haired boy, laughed.

"Until I figure out why!" Aster huffed as he sat back against the passenger seat, watching the heavy rain beat down on the windshield.

"Well, do it quietly." Jack half-hearted demanded. "Don't wanna spook the storm." He hit the tunr signal on as he started on the exit ramp.

Aster rolled his eyes at his co-worker. "Oh, how horrible it would be to scare away a developing funnel cloud." His eyes danced over to the GPS. "Uh, mate, are you going the right way?"

Jack nodded. "Manny said it was headed this way and it can't miss this location." He leaned over and hit a button on the dashboard camera. A red light came on as he also turned on another dash cam to capture his and Aster's reactions and insignificant ramblings.

* * *

They pulled into a gas station.

"Jack, what do you want?" The oldest of the two asked as he climbed out of the tornado chaser Jack nicknamed 'The Rolling Turd'.

Jack unscrewed the gas tank cover. "Uh, just a Mountain Dew and -"

"Peppermints?" Aster joked as he started walking toward the lithe store.

"Yeah," The younger confirmed. "Oh and pretzel sticks!"

Aster chuckled. "Weird kid."

The door dinged as he pushed it open. With a quick glance of the small convenient store, he knew where to go. He shot a smile at the cashier that looked at him as he made his way through the aisles. He picked up the bag of pretzels and peppermints Jack just had to have, and grabbed a bottle of Mountain Dew and a bottle of Diet Coke.

"Is that all?" The female cashier asked with a smile.

Aster quickly threw in a Hersey's Bar. "And I think pump number three." He replied as he look to the car.

"He's already paid for that." The red haired young woman told him.

"Oh, then yes, this is it." He smiled.

"Alrighty." She mumbled as she punched some numbers on the cash register. "Your total is nine dollars and seven cents."

He dug around in his pockets for the coins. "Here ya go, miss." He handed her the money.

"Thank you. Drive safely." She smiled.

"We will. Have a nice day." He turned and walked out.

* * *

"Well it's about damn time." Jack greeted him as the Australian male climbed back into the car.

"I was in there for, like, three minutes." Aster snapped half-heartedly.

"Three minutes too long." Jack laughed as he turned the car back on.

"Here, ya bloody show pony." The 24 year old handed him his candy, pretzels and Mountain Dew.

The white haired male quickly opened the candy bag and popped a red and white stripped candy into his mouth. "Thanks. Ready?"

"We're going out looking for tornados to chase, I don't think I'm ever ready." Aster sighed as he buckled up. "Go on."

The tired screeched as Jack sped out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 1

(disclaimer- I don't own RotG

I also have very little clue as to what I'm talking about with storm chasing. I've been researching it for like a week now. So sorry if the information's slightly... off. )

* * *

Chapter One

"We're getting closer." Jack broke the ten minutes of silence.

"Those are some dark clouds." Aster mumbled barely loud enough for the dash cam to hear, as they caught sight of the storm coming in.

"Wall cloud, wall cloud!" The white haired young man all but jumped in his seat when he glanced out of the passenger side window.

Aster quickly grabbed the hand-held camera and pointed the lens at the developing wall cloud.

"Any visible rotation?"

"Not that I can see." The Australian said as he intently stared at the lowering clouds. "Is there a way to get over closer?"

Jack looked at the GPS screen. "Hold on." He smirked.

"I don't like it when you smirk like that." Aster practically held onto the door handle in a death grip. "Things get dangerous when you - "

Jack made a sharp turn right.

"Bloody hell!" Aster growled after the car straightened again. "Next time, I'm driving."

"No you won't." Jack replied knowing his friend well enough to know he doesn't like to drive during a chase.

"Shut it, you bloody show pony." The gray haired male snapped. He turned his attention back to the wall cloud. "Rotation!"

"Large enough for a funnel?" Jack asked as he stole a quick glance at the clouds. The car swerved when he had to dodge a flying trash can.

"A probability." The passenger nodded.

Jack sped the car up as they approached. The closer they got, the lower the rotation got.

"Definite funnel cloud." Aster zoomed the handheld in on the official beginnings of a tornado.

"Ha ha!" Jack gave a triumphant laugh. His eyes danced in between the funnel cloud, the road, and the GPS screen. He began planning a quick escape route – just in case.

"TOUCH DOWN!" Aster suddenly said, cause Jack to jerk up and slightly swerve the car yet again.

"Uh," Jack began as he suddenly pressed on the brakes. "I think it's headed this way." The car came to a halt for a few seconds as they watched the tornado.

"Oh, bloody hell." Aster mumbled as Jack suddenly threw the car in reverse and looked for somewhere to turn around.

"Is it still on this track?" The 20 year old driver asked as he concentrated on finding the one-lane road they passed moments before.

"Jack you can't out run a damn tornado!" Aster snapped as he practically saw the gears turning in his co-worker's head.

"Yes or no!?" Jack asked again, with more force behind his voice.

"Yes and it's getting - " Aster got cut off as he was thrown into the passenger side door when Jack suddenly turned right down a narrow side road. "Watch it!" Aster snapped.

"Oh, do you want the tornado to throw you around? Or me?" Jack retorted as he broke 70 down the road.

"We shouldn't have gotten that close in the first place."

"It's changed direction." Jack muttered with a tinge of fear lacing his voice.

"What?" Aster looked into the side mirror.


	3. Chapter 2

(My apologies this one is shorter than my other two chapters, and still not filled with a lot of details. I'm typing this on my ipad so i also apologize for any miss spellings autocorrect thought I meant.

Discalimer- I don't own rotg)

Chapter 2

Jack let out a relieved laugh as he turned down another is road and avoided being sucked into the spinning vortex.

Aster cracked open his eyes he didn't remember closing. He turned to sneak a peek at the window. The tornado was a safe distance away. And it was going in the opposite direction of them. The he turned to jack and promptly slapped him upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Jack shot a glare at his companion.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." The elder of the two enunciated every syllable.

"Is your ass hurt?"

"No."

"Is your ass dead?"

"No."

"Then your fine." Jack stated Aster continued to follow the road at a more legal speed level.

"Next time, we're stopping."

The younger scoffed. "We'll see who's driving."

* * *

"Hi Jack!" An eight year old boy ran up to the 20 year old as he approached the stairs to his apartment.

"Hey Jamie." Jack greeted as he ruffled the mop of brown hair.

"How's storm chasing?" The kid asked as he bounced up the stairs next to his older friend.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. We chase storms, tornados chase us. It goes in a round." The white haired male shrugged with a laugh.

"Are you ever going to bring the team here?" Little Jamie questioned as they stopped in front of Jack's apartment door.

"Maybe eventually." The young man answered. "The team all have other day jobs, they're always busy."

"Well, the next time you see them, can you tell them 'hi' for me?" The child called as he started walking further down the hall to his mother's apartment.

"Sure thing, kiddo." Jack waved as he walking into the place he called home, in through the beaten up door. He glanced around at his little rented slice of the world.

Two wobbly chairs sat around a makeshift kitchen table. A barely working refrigerator, without a freezer, kept the microwave that sat on the counter company. An uncomfortable green couch, with the only blanket he owned- a snuggie- folded up neatly on the back, sat against a wall with the TV sitting against the other, in between two doors. A closet and a bathroom.

That was it. All he owned in the damned world. Nothing else.

That's why he never had the team over.

They all lived in or by the richer parts of town. With their town houses and two level apartments. And their working properly refrigerators with freezers built into them, their comfy king sized beds and expensive duvets, their flat and plasma screened TVs and DVRs.

They invited him over all the time. He made an effort to go every once in a while, but not every time.


	4. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer- If i had owned RotG, it wouldnt had been suitable for children. So I dont own it.

I'm also starting to use 1st person, only because I got bored with 3rd person. Just to let you know. )

-Jack-

'Ring, ring, ring.'

I cracked my eyes open as an annoying sound went through my head. I propped myself up on my elbows as I reached for my phone, that at some point in the night fell on the floor. "Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Oh Jack, sweetie I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" An older feminine voice, I immediately recognized as Mrs. Bennett, asked.

"No, I've been up for a little while." I lied. "What can I do for you, Mrs. B?"

She was silent for a moment. "Are you busy Thursday?"

"Nope." I answered, half asleep, I ran my hand through my white hair.

"Would you be able to baby sit Jamie?" In the back ground I could hear Jamie's protests to being called a baby.

I laughed. "Sure."

"Thank you, Jack!" She said with a relieved sigh.

"Anytime, Mrs. B." I told her before hanging up.

I laid back down, fully intending to get a few more hours of sleep when my phone rang again. I rolled my eyes slightly annoyed until I saw who was calling.

"Jack!" It was Tooth – the only female of our storm chasing team.

"Hi Tooth." I greeted with a yawn.

"Are you doing anything today?" She asked.

"No, but I have a feeling I am now." I mumbled sitting up.

"So the others are going to stop by my place in about an hour. Would you be able to make it?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

"Yeah." I sighed. So much for sleep.

"YAY!" She practically screeched. "Do you need a ride?"

"No!" I jumped slightly. "I'll see you guys in a little while."

"Bye!" She hung up.

I groaned as I stood up from my couch. "Of course, I get a day off and suddenly I'm Mr. Popular. Whatever happened to not calling until after 10 am?" I grumped out loud to no one but the stuffy air filling my studio.

I glanced down at the broken kitchen table where my mail from yesterday sat.

"Oh crap." I groaned as I saw the big red 'Past Due' stamp on the envelope. I frantically reached over to my coat and pulled out my wallet. Flipping through the bills inside I found I only had 27 bucks. "Shit." I ran my fingers through my hair in a frustrated manner.

Maybe I could get an extention.

Immediately, I got dressed and rushed out the front door

"Hey Jack!" I heard Jamie as I ran down the stairs.

"Hey little man," I called back. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay!" I heard him laugh.

I reached my landlord's apartment and knocked on the door.

Mr. Pitchiner – Pitch for short – opened the door. "Good morning, Jackson." He smirked.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I huffed out of breath.

He raised an eyebrow. "Come in." He stepped back and allowed me to enter. "What can I do you for, Jack?"

"Uhm, I'm," I hesitated. "I'm short on cash this month and I wanted to know if there was any way to get an extension." I quickly asked, afraid I'd lose my nerve.

He looked at me for a moment. "Legally, I have a right to say 'no' and evict you." He trailed off.

"But?" I asked hopeful.

"But," Pitch smirked again. "I'll allow it this one time. Unfortunately, I can only give you until Friday."

Pay day was Thursday, I should be fine then. "You'll have it Friday morning." With that, I left.

* * *

I stepped off the bus and walked down the street to Tooth's house.

"Come on, you bloody show pony." Aster pulled me in through the door before I had had a chance to knock.

"Hello to you too." I rolled my eyes at his inpatients.

"You're late." He huffed.

"What, do you have a hot date later?" I joked.

That earned me a light slap on the back of my head.

"Hi Jack!" Tooth waved from where she sat on her overly expensive couch. She patted the cushion next to her.

"So, what's with the impromptu meeting?" I asked.

"Manny called last night." North responded.

"Really?" I started getting excited on the inside.

We had gotten a hold of an opportunity to turn out web series on storm chasing to an actual national television series. It was actually more like a contest. Each week, viewers vote on their favorite episode and favorite team.

"Yeah! We're in second place, as of last night." Tooth was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Does Sandy know?" Aster asked. "You know how he hates being the last one to know things."

"Yeah, we texted him this morning." North nodded.

"When's he coming back?" I questioned. He was out of town at some relative's wedding.

"Friday. Oh speaking of the day, Jack what are you doing Friday?" Tooth looked at me.

I was quiet as I racked my brain for Friday's jobs and activities. "I'm busy until 2."

"In the afternoon?"

I nodded.

"Great! Now you're busy until four!" She smiled. "We have to head over to the studio to sign more forms."

* * *

Two hours later, we were all sitting around on Tooth's couches talking.

"Guys, I really must be off." I said as I stood up.

"I'll walk you out." She jumped up and took a hold of my arm. "Thanks for coming on such short notice." She leaned up against me.

"Anything for you, Tooth." I pulled her into a quick hug, I felt her small arms wrap around me to return it. "So, I'll see you Friday?"

She had a hint of a blush on her face as she pulled away. "Friday at three."

"Alrighty," I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, which she then returned- our departing gesture to each other.

"Bye, Jack." She gave a little wave as another layer of blush covered her face.

"Bye, Tooth." I gave a mock salute before I walked out the front door and on to the sidewalk.


	5. Little Note

Hey I promise I'm working on this story! I pinky swear. I'm really slow at updating, obviously, and it's really hard for me to get motivated to do something. But I swear I'm working on this and my other stories.


End file.
